Longing for you
by iancantabile
Summary: "Ne nana, where are you? Ever since you left my whole start to fall apart. Takumi and I are drifting away from each other. I need you Nana. I miss you. I want to see you."
1. Where are you?

NOTE: **NANA- **Nana Osaki

_NANA- _Nana Komatsu/ Ichinose

I.

It's been five years since Ren died and everybody is now busy with their own life and busy looking **Nana** who disappeared out of nowhere, 3 months after they lay Ren's body to his final resting place.

All those time, everybody thought that **Nana** was slowly coping up and doing well when she started hanging out again with Hachi and the band, though she can't find her voice yet to sing.

In the last four years, Nobu went back to his home town and manage their family business but from time to time he still do solo acts, for the sake of his passion for music.

Yasu is living together now with Miu, his girlfriend. He is also backed to being a lawyer and opened his own small law firm.

Shin, stop chasing women except for Reira. He is still composing songs and doing some solo acts. He was offered by different company to form another band but refused it.

As for Hachi and Takumi, their marriage is on the rock. Because of Takumi not being there for her several times specially when she gave birth to her son Ren. Nana kept up with her marriage with Takumi and tried to be a good wife. But after 3 years of trying and frustrations searching for her best friend **Nana**, she broke down and had depression causing to neglect her own child.

Takumi is temporarily residing in London with his son, but coming back every two months.

Without everyone knowing, Takumi asked Shin to take care of Hachi, his "surrogate mother" while he is away. He can only entrust Hachi to him because of their bond as "Mother and Son". Shin can't seem to fully hate Takumi, for the unknown reasons.

Every year they gathered twice, once in March and once in August 10.

Today, August 10. They gathered again to visit Ren's grave for his birthday. The pain five years ago is still there and hasn't vanished even an inch, and it even hurt more because they don't know where **Nana** is.

Nobu brought another Ren's favorite brand of guitar pick and guitar string to give to his friend's grave. He kept quiet as his tears fell. Hachi knelt down and talk to Ren's grave.

"Ren, I am sorry. I haven't found Nana, but I am giving my all to look for her. I am sorry that I took off my eyes from **Nana** and while I was making believe of my 'marriage' she slipped and went away. I am sorry for not noticing that she was still hurting. I am sorry Ren… Ren help me to find her… Ren I miss her… Ren I am sorry… I will bring her back no matter what it takes." _Nana_ cried.

Miu comforted her and hugged her worried that she'll temporarily stop breathing and break down again.

Yasu lighted the candle as Shin poured the sake in this grave.

"I know you still haven't rest in peace and still not happy. But I will bring her back. And I promise that next year she'll be coming with us here. Shin whispered.

"Ren, we'll make you happy soon. And you'll be able to rest at peace soon. I promise."

**END.**

\

**Author's note:**

Hello! I am Ian, don't mistake me for a boy. Haha!

Nice to meet you, yes, you. the one reading this.

This is my first ever fanfiction, so forgive me if I made mistakes and wrong grammar.

I always wanted to write a fanfiction but I am not a writer.

And I love NANA, manga, anime and movie.

So I hope you'll like this fanfiction! :)

Please please give me your comments, violent reactions and suggestions, and I'll try to improve on the next chapters.

Please look after me! :)


	2. Is it really you?

**II.**

As the sun sets, everybody went back to room 707. Hachi feeling tired went straight to Nana's old room. She sat on her bed and stare at the wall, reminiscing her sleepovers at this room when she's feeling down or when **Nana** is down or just when they feel like sleeping together. She looked around the room and search for **Nana's** trace but 5 years passed and each day, little by little,** Nana's** scent vanished.

Hachi lay down hugging **Nana's** pillow. "Where are you **Nana?** I miss you." Hachi thought before she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Miu is preparing for their dinner while the boys are talking about the progress of their search for **Nana**.

"Before Takumi left last week, I heard Takumi and Naoki talking. Naoki thinks its **Nana** who he saw singing in the hotel lounge while he was with his daughter. One of Blast's old fan saw **Nana** in London, but not really sure if it is really **Nana**." Shin told Nobu and Yasu.

"Do you think it's our **Nana?** I hope she really is her, but I don't want to keep my hopes high. I am flying to London, can you tell me what hotel Naoki saw **Nana**?" Nobu asked Shin.

"I don't know, I just heard them talking. Takumi don't talk much about it and seems like he doesn't care and have no reason for us to talk. It just happened that I was in the recording studio and Naoki and Takumi stopped in front of me, without them knowing I was behind them. So I just over heard them." Shin replied.

"You're useless as ever." Teased Nobu.

"Shut up and go back to your boring life Mr. Inn keeper." Shin backfired.

"Let me change the topic, how's Hachi's divorce coming?" Shin asked Yasu who is staring blankly outside the window and ignoring his lighted, cigarette. Nobu kept quiet.

"Hey bald guy." Shin called but Yasu didn't seem to hear it.

Again, Shin called him "Hey, bald lawyer!" this time Yasu heard him and answered, "What are you asking again perverted kid?" Nobu can't help but laughed at Shin. Shin pouted and answered.

"I said, how are the divorce papers coming? I didn't expect that Hachi would file it."

"Hachi signed it and gave it to Takumi but he doesn't want to sign it and cooperate. That guy. He really is possessive ever since. Yes, no one thought that Hachi would be the one who did it. But I can't blame her."

Miu interrupted the boys "Hey guys why don't you go set up the table, I'm almost done here. Nobu-san, can you wake up Nana?" but no one moved an inch. "Are you going to set up the table or I'll throw these beers. Geez!"

"OK. OK. Just chill." Shin answered and laughed.

Yasu light up another cigarette and help Miu while Shin sets up the table.

**END.**

**It's me again. **

**This one is a shorter one. A sort of, light mood scene.**

**Please, please give me your critiques, comments, suggestions and/or violent reactions.**

**I'll gladly accept them all! Thank you! 3**


	3. Can I win you back?

III.

Nobu went to wake up Hachi as Miu asked him.

"Ne, Ha-" Nobu stopped and got struck and stared at Hachi's sleeping face.

"You're still beautiful but I can see sadness from your face." Nobu sighed and continue to stare at her.

"Hachi, why? Why Takumi? If you just had chosen me, you won't cry. Why that bastard Takumi? He doesn't even know your worth." Nobu thought.

"I miss your smile Hachi, that gentle smile of yours that lights up our mood. I miss the sound of your laugh ringing across the room. It's been a while since we saw your smile and heard you laugh. The cheerful Hachi is gone. If it just me, you chose."

Nobu continued staring at Hachi, the person he loved and still loving. It hurts him to see her cry because of her husband and wear fake smiles just to assure them that she's okay. No one knows her more than himself. He blamed everything to Takumi, for coming to Hachi's life, for being a womanizer, for being an irresponsible husband, for ruining Hachi's life.

What make him hate Takumi more is that he can't sign the divorce papers and just let Hachi go and he even brought Ren to London with him, leaving Hachi more miserable.

Nobu unconsciously extend his hand to touch Hachi's face…

"-mi. I'm sorry." Hachi whispered.

"Eh?" Nobu answered in shock.

"Ta… kumi… Takumi come back home..,"

Nobu stopped even before he can touch her face. Tear fell down from his eyes as he heard Hachi. He tried to stop himself from crying but the emotions are too strong. Her words are like a dagger that pierced through him. As if he was stabbed a thousand times.

"You really love him that much, eh? I forgot. I can't win to this guy. Not in this lifetime."

Another tear fell from the hurt man.

"What the? Nobu, be a man and support Hachi. This is not perfect time to cry." Nobu told himself and wiped his tears before going out.

"Is Hachi awake?" Yasu asked him.

"Nope. She's still sleeping. I've decided not to make her up. She looks very tired and having a peaceful dream. Let her sleep some more."

"Oh. Okay, I'll just keep some food for her. Hey Shin-chan don't be glutton and eat all those!"

Miu noticed Nobu's red eyes.

"Here." She gave him a bottle of beer. "Don't hold it in and you can talk to me." Miu whispered to Nobu.

"Arigatou." Nobu answered with a force smile.

"I'll give you more beer later, you'll have my special treatment tonight." Smiled miu. Yasu seems to understand his girlfriend's action.

"Hey that's u not fair, I should also have special treatment, since I am the youngest. More beer!"

"Shut up kid, and don't abuse your body drinking beer and smoking!" Miu argued as they start eating dinner.


End file.
